Legendary Drabbles
by PhantomPurpleWolf
Summary: A set of drabbles/ short stories based around the real legend...with a twist. No slash, mostly canon pairings, but I might add a bit of Mergana at some point. Drabble #2: The Siege Perilous
1. the sword in the stone

**#1: The Sword In The Stone.**

There was a commotion in the centre of Camelot. Hundreds of people gathered in a circle in the courtyard, exicted whispers woven through the clamour.

Arthur pushed his way past the wall of people, closely followed by his knights. On the ground was a great rock, with a sword somehow embedded in it. Carved into the stone were the words : "Whoever pulls this sword from this stone will be the king"

"Well that's going to be easy!" boasted Arthur, striding up to the stone.

"Why, pray tell? Has princess actually been _trying _at practices now?" mocked Gwaine.

"No, it's because I _am _the bloody king, you idiot!" He grabbed the sword, and heaved. Nothing happened.

"I told you so," said Gwaine. "Here, let me try." The curly-haired knight wrapped his hands around the golden hilt. "APPLE POWER!" he yelled, pulling at the sword. Again, nothing happened. "It...must..be...stuck!" he grunted, bracing his feet against the stone, only succeeding in losing his grip and falling backwards to much delight to the crowd.

All one hundred and forty nine knights tried to remove the sword, but to no avail. Eventually, they gave up, and let the citizens of Camelot try.

"Right, I'm fed up of this," exclaimed Arthur after the final citizen of Camelot had failed to free the sword.

"I'm holding a tournament, and whoever wins has to be the one to get the sword, even if they have to chip the stone away from it!"

* * *

*Three hours later*

The crowd made their way back to the stone, slightly dissapointed that Camelot was still going to be ran by a prat. Unfortunately, a prat who just happened to be very good at swordfighting.

Arthur (prat in question), made to grab the sword again, only to see that it was gone.

"WHAT?" he spluttered, grasping the empty air just in case the sword had been turned invisible. "WHERE DID IT GO?"

"Perhaps someone took it..." came a voice from the other side of the courtyard. Leaning on a wall, twirling the sword was...

"MERLIN!" roared Arthur, "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

Merlin shrugged. "I just pulled it out of the stone, and...I was king."

"But you can't be king!" protested Arthur, turning red. "I'm king!"

"Not anymore." He leapt onto the stone, holding the sword in the air. "Citizens of Camelot!" A hush fell over the crowd, apart from the ex-king who still protested and jumped up trying to grab the sword every couple of seconds.. "This is a day to be remembered! A day when a prat was cast from the throne, to be replaced by a being deserving of kingship! A day where idiocy and opression was replaced by wisdom and kindness! I declare it Merlin day!" The crowd cheered. "All shall wear red neckerchiefs, and it will be legal to ride horses in the castle! There will be a great feast, and much music and dancing! Good people, to the great hall! Those who work in the kitchens, you are now under my command! Prepare the best feast you can, and you will be handsomely rewarded!"

Merlin decided that the best way to get there would be to crowd-surf, and the people of Camelot scurried to the great hall, their new king on their shoulders.

* * *

*one hour later*

Gwaine sidled up to Merlin, who was appropriately seated at the royal table.

"When are we going to tell Princess that there were two stones?" he asked.

"Not just yet. It's fun being king. If you keep quiet about it for long enough, I might even declare an Apple Day."

* * *

SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FIRST LEGENDARY DRABBLE?

PLEASE R&R!

NEXT DRABBLE MIGHT BE UP BY...I DON'T KNOW. I'M TERRIBLE WITH UPDATES!

BUT PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF MY MOTIVATION, PM ME, LEAVE REMINDERS ON MY BLOG, OR ON THE NEW PHANTOMPURPLEWOLF TWITTER HASHTAG! (WHEN IT GETS UN-SUSPENDED)

ALL DETAILS FOR THE LAST TWO ON MY PROFILE!

UNTIL NEXT TIME (WHENEVER THAT IS...)

PHANTOMPURPLEWOLF

*SWIRLS CLOAK AND DISSAPPEARS INTO THE NIGHT*


	2. the siege perilous

**#2: the Siege Perilous**

Arthur and all 149 of his knights sat round the table (Merlin had grudgingly handed the throne back, but only after inventing a "Cover Arthur Pendragon in tar and feathers and chase him through the citadel with pitchforks and herrings" day). There was one empty chair. It was bothering him. Only the purest knight could sit there (allegedly. Merlin thought it was probably just a chair with gold paint on it.), and nobody had managed it. The chair had an unfortunate habit of moving away every time someone tried to sit on it, and it had given half the knights bruises already.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, your prattishness?"

"That chair. It's bothering me."

"Have you been picking fights with inanimate objects again?"

"That was...a misunderstanding! and that chair is _not _an inanimate object. It moves! The bloody thing moves!"

"What if I do this?" Merlin sat on the chair.

Arthur gawped, looking rather like a goldfish.

"NO! It's for knights only! Get rid of it until someone worthy arrives!"

* * *

*two days later*

The knights were happy for two reasons; one, if the new guy was worthy for the chair, Princess would finally stop grumbling, and two, if he wasn't, it would be hilarious. Arthur arrived , still covered in feathers and fish scales (Merlin's new holiday was weekly), calling for silence, which fell only after he had been forced to tap dance on a table to get everyones attention.

"Right, so..umm...Galahad is going to try out the chair. You all know how this works. Bets for, on the left side of the room, bets against on the right. Merlin, the chair, please."

There was an awkward silence.

"Merlin?"

"I don't have it..."

"Why not?"

"I sold it."

"Where?"

"on Yebay..."

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU SELL THE SIEGE PERILOUS ON YEBAY? WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET IT BACK!"

"Well.."

"Well what?"

"I made up the siege perilous. It really _is _just a chair with gold paint on it."

"But...it moves! It's magic."

"I'm a warlock, you prat."

"No! That's not true! I will find this chair, and bring it back to where it belongs!"

"Good luck. It's in France."

Arthur ran out of the room in a display of prattishness, and the knights looked at each other in disbelief.

"Wow," Gwaine said, "did that really just happen?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Hand your money over to Merlin, guys. He's won the bet."

* * *

SO, THOUGHTS ON THE SECOND LEGENDARY DRABBLE?

I KNOW, IT WAS A LONG TIME BETWEEN UPDATES! R&R, COMMENT ON MY BLOG, SEND ME ANNOYING TWEETS, WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT, JUST LET ME KNOW THAT THIS IS BEING VIEWED! (MY AUDIENCE IS TINY AT THE MOMENT!)

OH, DETAILS FOR BLOG AND TWITTER ON MY PROFILE.

OVER AN OUT,

DA WOLF.

PS OH, AND SHOULD I START VLOGGING? I THINK I WILL. THOUGHTS ON THAT WEIRD IDEA? I COULD DO A LOT WORSE.


End file.
